A method is also known for introducing special gases along the reactor walls in order to prevent the formation of deposits and in order to cool the wall areas.
However, in none of these known reactors has a sufficiently even quality been achieved in the produced carbon black with regard to its structure. This is probably due to the formation of various arbitrary temperature zones in the reactor, which result in an uncontrolled carbon development and thereby a relatively unspecified quality in the final product. By introducing gas along the reactor wall in order to prevent the formation of deposits, similar side effects have occurred as well as the establishment of temperature zones which have had a detrimental effect on the products. Without such gases problems have very frequently arisen with deposits on the reactor walls which have resulted in stoppages for scraping, in order to make the reactor operational again. These problems have led to reactors generally having been operated intermittently with the consequent increase in operational costs.